Super Hero Taisen Y: Defeat! Universal Empire of Max Shocker ~Battle of All Heroes~/Transcript
Ending Scene *'Narrator': Gaburincho! *(Song: GABURINCHO OF MUSIC! (Super Hero Taisen Y ver.)) *(All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Digimon Heroes, Pretty Cures, Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya, Ran Shibuki, Otome Arisugawa, Yurika Tōdō, Sakura Kitaōji, Kaede Ichinose, Shion Kamiya, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Juri Kurebayashi, Miyabi Fujiwara, Kokone Kurisu, Madoka Amahane, Rin Kurosawa, Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa, Maria Himesato, Honoka Tsukikage, Johnny Bepp, Orihime Mitsuishi, Mizuki Kanzaki, Anna Tachibana, Asuka Amahane, Tiara Yumesaki, Raichi Hoshimiya, Noel Otoshiro, Ringo Hoshimiya, Naoto Suzukawa, Muraki, Kurosaki, Wakunabe, Rei Kamishiro, Kakeru Ōta, Sakon Kitaoji, Aki Tachiishi, Saki Hashiba, Takako Otoshiro, Taichi Hoshimiya, Sōta Otoshiro, Hikari Minowa, Palm, Michelle Tachibana, Asami Himuro, Mister S, Hiro, Shurato, King, Aoi Kiriya's Parents, Shōichi Fujisaki, Sanae Saegusa, Llama-chan, Ame-chan, Mr. Kido, Makina, Shun Imai, Miku Adachi, Mikako Tokitou, Miwa Asakura, Etsuko Misumi, Shou Mamiya, Koharu Ōzora, Rion, Nagisa Tsutsumi, Chimaki Mochida, Fujiyama, Kyaku, Kayoko, Robbie Suzuki, Aya Nakahara, Mai Shirafuji, Maguro, Marcel, Maya Yumekōji, Makoto Nijigahara, Green Grass, Toku Tokui, Kaoru, Principal, Kometsuki Kyouto, Miyashita-san, Takenouchi Yoshimi, Takashimizu Rina, Kubota Shiho, Odajima Yuka, Koshino Natsuko, Mori Kyoko, Nakagawa Yumiko, Tabata Nao, Kagayama Miu, Seiko Taniguchi, Fujimura Shougo, Kimata, Hasekura Kazuki, Kiriya, Misumi Ryouta, Misumi Rie, Misumi Takeshi, Yukishiro Sanae, Yukishiro Taro, Yukishiro Aya, Kujou Hikaru, Fujita Akane, Yui Morioka, Chiaki Yabe, Shinohara-sensei, Suzuki Asuka, Hoshino Kengo, Hoshino Shizue, Okai-sensei, Kiryuu Michiru, Kiryuu Kaoru, Hoshino Kenta, Itou Hitomi, Outa Yuuko, Takeuchi Ayano, Andou Kayo, Manabu Miyasako, Hyuuga Daisuke, Hyuuga Saori, Hyuuga Minori, Mishou Kanako, Mishou Kouichirou, Mishou Kazuya, Nikaidou, Izumida, Junge, Nigi Nigi, Tomoya, Kuroshio Pitcher, Res Res, Ayano Takeuchi, Reiko, Nitta, Masuko Mika, Miyamoto Kanako, Otaka-san, The Headmaster, Chika, Momozono Keitarou, Momozono Ayumi, Aono Remi, Ichijo Kazuki, Yamabuki Tadashi, Yamabuki Naoko, Chinen Miyuki, Chinen Daisuke, Sawa Yuuki, Mikoshiba Kento, Reika and Nana, Asou, Yumi, Takeshi, Jeffrey, Juliane, Gordon, Hayato Nishi, Shun Minami, Tsurusaki, Myoudouin Gentarou, Kurumi Momoka, Sawai Naomi, Sakuma Toshiko, Shiku Nanami, Ueshima Sayaka, Miura Akira, Tada Kanae, Kuroda Rumiko, Takagishi Azusa, Mizushima Aya, Kudou Mayu, Ikeda Aya, Ban Kenji, Sugiyama, Gou Sugiyama, Sakai Masato, Matsumoto Kyouko, Nishiara, Hayashi Yuuki, Hifumi Satou, Hanasaki Kaoruko, Hanasaki Mizuki, Hanasaki Youichi, Karin Tsuyuki, Kurumi Sakura, Kurumi Ryuunosuke, Shiku Rumi, Tsukikage Haruna, Myoudouin Satsuki, Myoudouin Tsubaki, Toshioka Yuuto, Shibata Risa, Ueshima Sayaka, Ogasawara Mao, Kumazawa Ayumi, Ban Keiko, Obata, Nakaro Mitsuru, Hayashi Yuuki, Aki Horiuchi, Tadashi Horiuchi, Chizuko Harano, Shoujirou Harano, Masakazu Haran, Hiroto, Higashiyama Seika, Minamino Souta, Minamino Sousuke, Minamino Misora, Hojo Dan, Hojo Maria, Nishijima Waon, Masamune Ouji, Arisa, Rena, Hakushaku, Baron, Knight, Megumi, Sasaki Namie, Horike, Edou Mika, Okada Mayu, Onoushiro Kiyomi, Kashimoto Mayuka, Kanemoto Hiroko, Kisumi Mayumi, Kitaoka Junko, Fujikawa Ami, Honda Aya, Wakabayashi Kaori, Toyashima Hidekazu, Nakada Zenjirou, Nogawa Kenji, Matsuya Kazuaki, Munemoto Shinya, Yanadani Yuusaku, Waki Daisuke, Inoue Seiji, Inuzuka Shirou, MARs, Prizmmy, PURETTY, Happy Rain, Bell Rose, Rinne, Juné Amou, SoLaMi♡Dressing, Love Mix, Callings, Over The Rainbow, Okabe Katsutoshi, Kijita Kazufumi, Kitahara Tomofumi, Kimura Satoshi, Satou Kazuya, Fukuda Tadaaki, Council President Irie, Terada Runa, Yuka, Souga, Juujou Hiroshi, Saotome Jun, Nikaidou Takuya, Momota Tsubasa, Yashima Chihiro, Mimura, Kyouda, Regina, Juujou, Nikaidou, Nimura, Chiba, Kyouda, Michiko, Aida Ayumi, Aida Kentaro, Bando Sokichi, Hishikawa Ryoko, Hishikawa Yuuzou, Yotsuba Ichiro, Yotsuba Seiji, Yotsuba Shouko, Yotsuba Hiromichi, Madoka Mari, Itsutsuboshi Reina, Ootori Tamaki, Morimoto Eru, Harada, Haruna, Karuta Queen, Aki Kadono, Izumi, Nakano, Shiina Elena, Furuta Kana, Takano Rei, Ishigami Rin, Hitomi, Yamazaki Kenta, Kaido Yuya, Jindaiji Mami, Kariyazaki, Blue, Sagara Mao, Aino Kaori, Omori Yoko, Omori Takeo, Omori Ai, Omori Ine, Omori Yonezo, Masuko Miyo, Aino Masaru, Mii-chan, Yukiko, Hiro Takuma, Eri, Daisuke, Sachiyo, Gon, Jindaiji Hisashi, Nobuko Mitsuya, Sergeant Pepper, Katou, Azusa Hikami, Sebastion, Sagara Seiji, Haru Yotsuba, Matsuri Hasegawa, Mirai Amane, Takafuji Yukiko, Kanon, Mikuru Natsuki, Ancielo Atsuji, Ikuyo Inamura, Mika Momoi and Sayuki Nanase are doing a Kyoryuger dance) *'ALL': ♪Woo o oh! Wo o o oh! GABURINCHO OF MUSIC! (YEEHAW!) Woo o oh! Wo o o oh! Samba de Kyouryuuger!♪ *'MARs, Serenon with K, SoLaMi♡Dressing, Soleil, WM, Prizmmy☆, PURETTY, Boukengers, Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, Shinkengers, Goseigers, Gokaigers, Go-Busters, Kyoryugers & ToQgers': ♪Kiite odoroke!♪ *'Yagami Taichi, Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aira Harune, Serena Jounouchi, Naru Ayase, Bell Renjōji, Hiromu Sakurada, Seira Otoshiro, Sumire Hikami, Rin Kurosawa & Right Suteki': ♪Tsuyoi ze King!♪ *'Daigo Kiryu' Yossha! *'Motomiya Daisuke, Ran Shibuki, Mion Takamine, Kanon Todo, Ito Suzuno, Otoha Takanashi, Yoko Usami, Kī Saegusa, Akari Ōzora, Madoka Amahane and Tokatti Tokashiki': ♪Motemote Ian♪ *'Ian Yorkland': Oh my! *'Matsuda Takato, Aoi Kiriya, Rizumu Amamiya, Kaname Amamiya, Ann Fukuhara, Wakana Morizono, Ryuji Iwasaki, Sora Kazesawa, Hinaki Shinjō, Juri Kurebayashi & Mio Natsume ': ♪Nossan wa ossan♪ *'Nobuharu Udo': Kora! *'Kanbara Takuya, Michelle Tachibana, Yurika Tōdō, Mia Ageha, Chae Kyoung, So Min, Toru Morishita, Yū Hattori, Matsuri Hasegawa, Miyabi Fujiwara & Hikari Nonomura': ♪KUURU na Souji♪ *'Souji Rippukan': Amai na! *'Daimon Masaru, Sakura Kitaōji, Reina Miyama, Jae Eun, Ayami Ōruri, Takeshi Kuroki, Mimi Watanuki, Arisa Mizukoshi, Reika Yūki & Kagura Izumi': ♪Otenba Amy♪ *'Amy Yuzuki': Wow! *'Kudou Taiki, Asami Himuro, Otome Arisugawa, Hye In, Shi Yoon, Karin Shijimi, Masato Jin, Maria Himesato, Kaede Ichinose, More Than True, Shion Kamiya & Akira Nijino': ♪Gozaru de Ucchii♪ *'Utsusemimaru': Gozaru! *'WM, Happy Rain, Bell Rose, Rinne, Juné Amou, Beet J. Stag, Conductor, Ticket-kun, Johnny Bepp, Sunny, Orihime Mitsuishi, Ringo Hoshimiya, Tiara Yumesaki, More Than True, Nagaoka, Kokone Kurisu, Ramirez, Yuko Fukui, Tessai, Shinya Tsukouchi, Yayoi Ulshade, Doctor Ulshade, Dantetsu Kiryu, Wise God Torin, Meganii Akai, Meganee Akai, Akashi Tagiru and Ninningers': ♪Brave In!♪ *'SoLaMi♡Dressing, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Juri Kurebayashi, Yū Hattori, Matsuri Hasegawa, Miyabi Fujiwara, Mimi Watanuki, Arisa Mizukoshi, Reika Yūki, Madoka Amahane & Rin Kurosawa': ♪Youki ni suteppu funde♪ *'MARs, Serenon with K, Soleil, WM, Prizmmy☆, PURETTY, Happy Rain, Bell Rose, Powapowa-Puririn, SpLasH!, Yurika Tōdō & Kaede Ichinose': ♪Odorou mi mo kokoro mo RIZUMU ni nosete♪ *'MARs, Serenon with K, Prizmmy☆, PURETTY, Happy Rain, Bell Rose, Rinne and Juné Amou ''(with the cast of the Tomica Heroes Series): ♪VAMOLA MUCHO! ("Hey!") VAMOLA MUCHO! ("Hey!")♪ *'''SoLaMi♡Dressing ''(with the cast of the Ultra Series): ♪Gabu gabu kamitsuite MUCHO ("MUCHO!")♪ *'Soleil, WM, Powapowa-Puririn, Yurika Tōdō & Kaede Ichinose (with Hikari Minowa, Michiru Kurosawa, Ichika Ichihara, Nino Nishijima and Sango Miura): ♪VAMOLA MUCHO! ("Hey!") VAMOLA MUCHO! ("Hey!")♪ *'''Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Juri Kurebayashi, Miyabi Fujiwara, Madoka Amahane & Rin Kurosawa ''(with Yū Hattori, Matsuri Hasegawa, Mimi Watanuki, Arisa Mizukoshi & Reika Yūki): ♪Gabu gabu motto MECCHA MUCHO ("MUCHO!")♪ *'Yagami Taichi, Motomiya Daisuke, Matsuda Takato, Kanbara Takuya, Daimon Masaru, Kudou Taiki, Akashi Tagiru, Go-Busters, Kyoryugers, ToQgers and Ninningers (feat. Kokone Kurisu and the cast of the Pretty Cure Series): ♪Saikou no nakamatachi kyou mo areruze! (Hey!)♪ *'''ALL: ♪Tometemi na!♪ *'Johnny Bepp, Sunny, Orihime Mitsuishi, Ringo Hoshimiya, Taichi Hoshimiya, Tiara Yumesaki, More Than True and Nagaoka': LET'S SAMBA! *'The cast of the Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Hero and Tomica Hero Series ''(feat. Chouseishin and the cast of the Pretty Cure Series): ♪Woo o oh! (HEY!) Wo o o oh! (HO!) GABURINCHO OF MUSIC! (YEEHAW!)♪ *'''ALL (including the cast of Battle Spirits and Tribe Cool Crew): ♪Woo o oh! (HEY!) Wo o o oh! (HO!) Samba de Kyouryuuger! (VAMOLA!)♪ *'Narrator': Gaburincho! *'All Ultramen, Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Chouseishin, Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya, Ran Shibuki, Otome Arisugawa, Yurika Tōdō, Sakura Kitaōji, Kaede Ichinose, Shion Kamiya, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Juri Kurebayashi, Miyabi Fujiwara, Madoka Amahane, Rin Kurosawa, Kokone Kurisu, Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa, Maria Himesato, MARs, Serenon with K, SoLaMi♡Dressing, Happy Rain, Bell Rose, Prizmmy☆, PURETTY, Rinne and Juné Amou': Super Hero! We're brave! *'of Super Hero Taisen Y: Defeat! Universal Empire of Max Shocker ~Battle of All Heroes~' Full movie *(The story starts with The seven legendary Digimon Heroes meets Kamen Rider 7, Kamen Rider 8, Kamen Rider 9, Kamen Rider 10 and Kamen Rider 0) Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:Crossovers with Ultraman Category:Crossovers with Aikatsu! Category:Crossovers with Takara Tomy brands Category:Crossovers with Chouseishin Category:Crossovers with Digimon